Desesperados
by Sab30
Summary: Cuando la tentación es mas fuerte que nosotros, solo la rechazamos para que al final todo sea más placentero, hay que estar consciente que igual caeremos en su red, es la realidad. Pero toda tentación trae consecuencias y generalmente siempre son malas.


"**Desesperados" – One Shot – DM&HG**

Advertencia: hay contenido hot-lemmon así que por favor menor de edad abstenerse a leer estas cosas.

Disclaimer: Todos los Personajes pertenecen a la ingeniosa y talentosa J.K si fueran mios les aseguro que ya estuviésemos en un cuarto haciendo una mega orgía xD

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>u corazón late a más de mil por hora, no sabes si es por la excitación de esa mano pecaminosa que rodea tu cintura y la aprieta con fiereza dejando en tu cuerpo las múltiples descargas de placer, o si es toda aquella situación que te rodeaba, estar en un lugar público con aquella mujer que desde hacía dos meses se había convertido en tu perdición. Estarla tocando como nunca antes la habías tocado, escuchar sus gemidos y a sus labios proclamando tú nombre una y otra vez.

La verdad era que no sabías, ni te interesaba saber el motivo de ese "bum bum" tan acelerado de tu corazón, en tu mente solo estaba presente el incesante hecho de querer despojarla de su ropa y hacerla tuya una y otra vez hasta que en su cuerpo quedasen tatuadas tus caricias para siempre.

El mundo que te rodeaba te importaba muy poco, sabías que estabas en un estacionamiento, de que edificio o a cuantos pisos bajo tierra estabas, eso ni te importaba, solo sabías que ella te había conducido hasta allí dándote la seguridad de que jamás los podrían encontrar y que por fin tendrían privacidad.

Tú hubieras preferido la cómoda habitación de un lujoso hotel, pero ella como astuta que era te había dado las mil y un razones de por qué no cabían los lujos en toda aquella "relación" que tenían, eras un hombre y contra ella no podías negarte por más que quisieras, el deseo y su insistencia pudieron más que tus instintos de niño rico, era tan insistente que desde el momento en que su boca pronunció un "vámonos" tú te olvidaste de todo lo demás y la seguiste a ese camino, el que ahora era tu perdición, claro solo que tu aun no estabas consciente de eso.

"_**Uno y uno es igual a tres"**_

_**Un cuerpo necesitado de placer más un cuerpo insaciable de lujuria.**_

_**Una mujer insatisfecha sexualmente más un hombre con un apetito voraz.**_

_**Una impura más todo un legado de una familia ejemplar.**_

_**Hermione Granger más Draco Malfoy.**_

_**Todas estas sumas dan igual a tres.**_

_**Las matemáticas esta vez se equivocaron.**_

Una música suave, el asiento trasero del auto rechinando, el calor empañando los vidrios y su boca con sabor a vino tinto, embriagándote el alma con cada beso que te daba. El exceso de lujuria y pasión desbordaban en cada caricia que se daban, tu mano posada en la parte interna de su muslo, masajeabas lentamente su piel, sonreías al saber que a ella le gustaba pues sus gemidos la delataban.

Sus ojos miel se clavaron en tus orbes grises, cualquiera que los mirase sabría que el deseo los consumía, el pudor había quedado aunado por besos, mientras que la ropa definitivamente estaba sobrando, una cosa llevo a la otra, la ropa quedó esparcida en los asientos de adelante mientras que tu cuerpo desnudo terminaba de unirse al de ella. Tu mano subió con rapidez, tomabas con firmeza su cintura, no querías que se despegara de ti, ese vaivén desenfrenado entre tu cuerpo y el suyo te descontrolaba, no querías pararlo.

Y así comenzó ese asunto sexual, tu cuerpo dentro del de ella, recorriéndolo, conociéndolo, haciéndolo tuyo una vez más. Tu boca saboreando su néctar, bebiendo de ella, saciando tu sed de sus labios. Tu piel rozando con la suya, una suave caricia que en un suspiro se volvía salvaje.

No tienes idea desde cuando ella se convirtió en un vicio para ti. No sabes si te hechizó, aunque lo dudas, eres demasiado inteligente como para dejarte seducir sin tu consentimiento. No sabes porque no puedes dejar de besar su piel, acariciar su cuerpo, hacerla tuya, pronunciar su nombre cada vez que te da placer, temes que todo sea un engaño de tu mente y que este momento se esfume en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero no es así, todo es real, tan real como esos pasos que sonaban en el fondo del estacionamiento, tan real como que tus oídos eran absortos a dichos pasos, tan real como que tú y ella eran dos personas casadas y justo ahora sus cuerpos eran presa de un deseo que se había convertido en algo insaciable. Tan real como que ella era la mejor amiga de tu esposa, Luna Lovegood. Tan real como que tú eras Draco Malfoy y en estos momentos aclamabas con locura el nombre de tu compañera, Hermione Granger.

**- Hermione. Hermione. Hermione** – Tu voz ronca inundó el auto, tus labios fueron atacados por un roce suave, sensual, tibio, una vez más te acallaron.

Un grito de gloria murió en tu boca, aplacabas como podías sus gemidos, sabías que estaban solos o al menos así lo creías, pero no te querías arriesgar a ser encontrado por algún desconocido que vagara por el lugar y que te interrumpiese aquel momento tan perfecto.

**- Hermione. Hermione. Hermione** – Su nombre fue nuevamente mencionado, pero no precisamente por tus labios. Te perdiste en el llamado de tu amada, su cuerpo entre espasmos siendo acompañados por el tuyo ignoraron por un momento que una voz más fuerte que la tuya los llamaba, exigiéndoles una explicación. El rocé de un hechizo en tu hombro derecho te hizo abrir los ojos con rapidez y cubrir el cuerpo de la castaña con el tuyo, si alguien alguna vez pensó que eras un cobarde pues hoy demostrabas que en tu sangre algo de heroísmo había.

**- Granger. Granger. Granger** – Hermione empalideció, era la primera a lo largo de los últimos 10 años que su mejor amigo la llamaba así. En los ojos del "agresor" se podía ver la ira que poco a poco luchaba por salir y acabar con los dos. Más tu a pesar de temer por tu vida y por la de ella, te mantenías erguido, dispuesto a pelear si fuese necesario.

Hermione se colocó entre el asiento trasero y tu cuerpo, el sudor corría por su frente como si se acabara de dar una ducha, su labio inferior estaba siendo presa de sus dientes, el miedo estaba más que notorio en su expresión facial. La sentías removerse un poco, no sabías si era por querer ser tragada por la tierra o por el miedo de ver a Potter sostener por primera vez una varita hacia ella. Pronto te diste cuenta de que esa mujer era más inteligente de lo que tu pensabas, estaba buscando las varitas, pero disfrazando cada movimiento con un falso miedo que solo tú no creías.

_**Lo prohibido se hace tentador.**_

_**Intentas, te niegas, te rehúsas, huyes de las provocaciones.**_

_**Pero no te das cuenta de que a cada negación que des es un paso más que avanzas a caer en la tentación**_.

**- Vaya jamás pensé en encontrarme a la come libros y al asqueroso hurón revolviéndose** –la voz de Harry era hiriente, trataba de herír a sus amiga, o ex amiga, no sabía cómo llamarla ahora.

**- Callate no sabes de que hablas potty **–intentabas darle tiempo a la castaña, quedándote parecer como un ridículo y altanero delante de potter, gran actuación la hacías solo que para el héroe nacional no era suficiente.

**- ¿Buscas esto H E R M I O N E**? –El deletreo lento de su nombre, la agitación de algo en las manos del moreno y tu nuevo temblor, la hicieron comprender que ahora si estaban perdidos. Su cabeza giró como si de una muñeca se tratase, te parecía extraño que no se hubiese partido el cueño de la manra tan brusca en que cambió de movimientos.

**- Hazlo si lo vas hacer, matanos de una buena vez **–era la primera vez en todo ese incomodo momento que hermione hablaba, y sus palabras plagadas de seguridad te hicieron sentir mejor aunque ellas significasen la condena de ambos.

**- ¿Tan rápido te quieres deshacer de tus pecados**? –Harry y ella mantenían una riña entre miradas, obviamente tu no eras participe de ellos, se habían adentrado en algo más profundo que una simple discusión de palabras. Ambos se debían en que hacer exactamente.

**- Claro que te mataré **–musitó con fuerza y odio en cada una de sus palabras – **Pero más adelante, primero acabaré con él **–la varita pronto tenía una nueva víctima y esa volvías a ser tú.

**- Y que se supone que ganarás con eso, aparte de que te metan preso por asesinato y yano puedas ver más a tu familia y tu hermosa fama de niño heróe y perfecto auror quede arruinada **–Hermione intentaba alejaro de ti como podía, intentaba llamarle la atención con sus palabras, hacerle entender que estaba cometiendo un error. Pero la verdad era que no había más error que el de ustedes dos.

**- Basta hermione, despídete de él y si de verdad estás contenta de haberle sido infiel a ron pues no te dolerá tanto cuando el sepa que has matado a tu amante porque querías remediar todo pero el no te dejó ir de su lado **– Por más locas que sonaran las palabras de Harry, para alguien adverso a esa escena podían tener sentido, pero no para ti y Hermione. Ambos tenían la mirada entre sí, sin saber que decir, era más que obvio que la idea de Harry era descabellada pero sus ojos destilaban de una forma tan venenosa que estaban seguros de que ese era el pan que se llevaría acabo e indudablemente así fue.

**- Despidete de él de una vez **–un gritó los sacó de sus pensamientos. Las lágrimas de tu acompañante te hicieron sentir como la peor calaña pues si algo odiabas en este mundo era ver llorar una mujer y más a ella. Por si no lo habías aceptado antes, pues era momento de hacerlo, te dolía tanto ver así porque te habías enamorado de ella.

_**Una mezcla de sexo y placer siempre conlleva a otro extremo.**_

_**Porque cuando dos cuerpos y almas deciden unirse siempre habrán un tercero en el encuentro.**_

_**Y por más que se le ignore y por más que no se le vea. El amor siempre estuvo entre ellos.**_

_**Pecadores por amarse. Pecadores por tocarse. Pecadores por infieles.**_

_**Al fin y al cabo pecadores por placer y por gusto.**_

**- Draco yo…** - Su voz sonaba apagada, todo su cuerpo era presa de su cuerpo y tu ni tocarla podías. Maldita sea la hora en que se habían enredado y peor aun maldita la hora en que tu corazón la había elegido a ella como dueña.

**- Lo siento** - susurraste con suavidad, lazando la vista para mirarla con tranquilidad, darle a entender que todo estaría bien que no importaba si de la nada tu último suspiro era para ella – **Te amo** – y con el pecado llegó la confesión, que era peor que la anterior. Pero estabas seguro de que antes de morir eso era lo que querías decir. Aunque eso la hiciera llorar más, aunque sus gritos de piedad fueran tan fuertes que te daban lastima, algo que potter al parecer no tenía.

Antes de morir te preguntaste quién era ese ser sin vida que era capaz de hacerle eso a su mejor amiga, sabías que había personas que mataban por amor, pero quién era el para matar por algo que ni siquiera le competía a él, sino al zanahorio podrido del weseal. Ese que sin saber tenía a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo a su lado y la había dejado al descuido. Pero dichosamente tú la habías aprovechado. Sonreíste pensando que habías sido el hombre más afortunado por tenerla a tu lado en estas últimas semanas. Y con una mínima esperanza de hacerla sentir mejor tomaste su mano apretándola con la fuerza que te quedaba hasta que aquel hechizo se hizo presente en tu cuerpo y sin más te arranco la vida de un parpadeo. Lo último que viste fue la cara de tristeza de la castaña.

Ya no quedaba más nada que decir o que contar. Hermione solo recordaba que había sido infiel, el qué o con quién no importaban pues su mente era un espacio en blanco referente a ese hombre. Los sanadores decían que había sufrido el impacto de un fuerte obliviate y que si no fuese por su mejor amigo que la encontró, seguramente aquel que la había hechizado seguro la habría matado también.

_**No importaba cuando lucharas por abrir tus ojos, ya estabas en otro mundo.**_

_**No importaba si gritabas, ya nadie te escuchaba.**_

_**No importaba si había sido injusto, ya las cartas estaban jugadas.**_

_**Y a ti solo te quedaba esperar, a que ella se diera cuenta de toda la verdad.**_

_**Tú suponías que nadie vivía del engaño por siempre.**_

"_La paciencia no es un don que todos tienen y algunos por desesperados pierden lo más hermoso que tienen en la vida"_


End file.
